


this is unexpected [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: a self-indulgent response to the many, wonderful time-travel Star Wars stories that send a more experienced and more knowledgeable Obi-Wan Kenobi back in time to change the many tragedies to come





	this is unexpected [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860717) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



> recorded for the read deadpan square on my bingo card.

**Title:** This is Unexpected

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author:** MarbleGlove

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 33:39

**Summary:**

a self-indulgent response to the many, wonderful time-travel Star Wars stories that send a more experienced and more knowledgeable Obi-Wan Kenobi back in time to change the many tragedies to come

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860717/chapters/13509256)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/this%20is%20unexpected.mp3)


End file.
